1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to surveillance technology, and more particularly, to an image capturing device and a motion tracking method using the image capturing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Cameras installed on a track system have been used to perform security surveillance by capturing images of a monitored area. A typical camera installed on the track system can automatically and can regularly move along the track system but cannot move according to specific movements.